


Touch

by freckledandspectacled



Series: Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Conflict Resolution, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledandspectacled/pseuds/freckledandspectacled
Summary: Edward hates that Oswald won't touch them in public, and is unable to contain their ire for long.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt I got based on a headcanon I posted. Also my first fic writing Edward as genderqueer, so that was different. 
> 
> 'Do you take prompts? Because a fic of one of your responses would be awesome: "Edward doesn’t like that Oswald won’t touch him in public when he’s normally very tactile. He’s going to be very upset about it and assume that it’s because Oswald is ashamed of him somehow, that it’s because he’s not good enough. But he’ll but keep it to himself until he has an inevitable breakdown over it, and Oswald finally demands to know what’s upsetting him. It isn’t a problem for long."'

Edward loves how tactile Oswald is. His touches are a constant presence in their home, and Edward grows accustomed to the reassurance it brings them. The constant fear that some day soon they will let Oswald down and no longer be of use to him is not so severe when Oswald is touching them, when he looks at Edward like they matter. Like they’re the most important person in Oswald’s life. Edward likes those looks and touches, the security of Oswald’s hands a gentle reminder on their body, the safety of meeting his gaze a connection Edward does not allow with anyone else. 

But there are limits to what Oswald will do. Those limits seem to be drawn somewhere around the property line of the Van Dahl estate but exclude the Rolls-Royce. Edward dreads the days they work out of city hall, when it seems to them that Oswald is too ashamed to even look them in the eye. Edward knows there are more capable people Oswald could have gotten to be his chief of staff, but they’ve always done their best to serve Oswald competently and efficiently. There are limits to their experience, of course, and their first weeks in city hall are spent navigating the bureaucracy and learning who to bribe, who to threaten, and who to provide favors for to make the wheels of democracy spin. Oswald wants to accomplish a great many things, and it’s Edward’s job to ensure that he can. Edward takes their job very seriously. They know the faith Oswald has placed in them is no small thing, and their worst fear is letting Oswald down. 

Perhaps that’s why his touches are so meaningful. Oswald wouldn’t be so gentle if he was angry with them, wouldn’t brush his fingers through the short hairs around their ears and plant a kiss on their cheek as he just had. Edward smiles up at him and sees that he’s removed his glove to do so. 

“Are you ready?” Oswald asks, putting his hand on Edward’s shoulder and running it across their back to hold the other and bring them in close. Edward turns their head to the side and tilts it, letting Oswald close the remaining distance and kiss them. It’s little things like these that remind Edward that Oswald loves them. 

It’s words like ‘Are you ready?’ that remind them that these reminders are coming to an end soon.

“I just have to pack my briefcase,” Edward says, once Oswald slowly draws away from their lips. Could it be that he’s reluctant to leave as well?

“I’ll have the car brought around,” Oswald says. Ah. Fantastic. He pecks Edward on the lips once more and leaves the room, his cane tapping away. Edward packs their files and folders away neatly, wishing that Oswald could just work from home every day. It would spare them the commute, at any rate. They resolve to get as much done as possible today in the the hope that it will prolong the time before they must inevitably return to City Hall.

***

The ride there is uneventful. Edward rests against Oswald’s side, enjoying the last few moments of contact they’ll have until late tonight. Edward would hesitate to confirm that they’re touch-starved, but they certainly enjoy Oswald’s touches. Their issue is mainly this: that there are many reasons Oswald would refuse to touch them publically, and all of them reflect poorly on Edward. Most likely, Oswald is worried it would hurt his political career, which it certainly might. Edward had been convicted of four murders to Oswald’s one, along with framing Jim Gordon for one such event. In the public eye, they were the more deranged of the two. Gotham certainly wasn’t a transphobic city, so that wasn’t the issue. All of the staff and every newspaper had always used their pronouns correctly. Though they were the first genderqueer person Oswald had ever been familiar with, he’d adapted to using their pronouns very quickly and had always been very respectful of Edward’s gender identity.

It wasn’t their queerness that was the issue, it was them. Oswald was ashamed to be seen with them in a romantic light. So afraid that after they began a relationship, even the touches Edward had been freely given in public before had vanished. There was no detriment to being open about the relationship, apart from the fact that it was _Edward_ whom Oswald was involved with. 

Edward was not so naive they couldn’t understand when they weren’t wanted. An attempt to hook their pinky into Oswald’s after they exit the car results in Oswald jerking his hand away like he’s been burned. The simple act puts Edward in a bad mood for the rest of the day. They speak in clipped tones to the interns and other staff and are curt even with Oswald, slamming paperwork unnecessarily loudly onto his desk with only a few instructions before they abruptly exit again.

The end of the day can’t come quickly enough, when they get to pack their briefcase and call the car around again. Oswald has the commissioner in his office, but they should be brief. Edward checks their watch and decides to run down to records and pick up some extra paperwork so neither of them will have to come back tomorrow. When they return, Oswald’s door is open. Walking through, Oswald’s hands are together on the desk, fingers linked like he’s been expecting them. 

“The car is probably waiting for us,” Edward says, fidgeting under his gaze. 

“What’s wrong?” Oswald asks, eyes narrowing. 

“Nothing,” Edward says, bringing their thumb up to their mouth and biting on the nail. 

“Did someone say something to you?” Oswald demands. “I’ll handle it if they did.”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Edward says, clenching their fist and bringing it back down to their side.

“Is it something I said?” Oswald asks, his voice quieter now. Edward averts their gaze. “It is, isn’t it? Edward, please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m not doing this here,” Edward says. “You’d only find me even more embarrassing if I discussed it here than you clearly already do.”

“What on earth gave you that idea?” Oswald says, pushing out of his chair and quickly rounding it. He reaches for Edward’s biceps, a common touch shared between them, and then glances at the open door behind Edward. He doesn’t finish the motion, aborting it and drawing his hands back. It’s the final straw.

“That!” Edward says, pointing one finger accusatorily at him. “That’s what’s given me that idea.”

“What?” Oswald asks, looking over his person like the secret behind Edward’s ire might rest somewhere around his tie pin. “What you just did— _didn’t_ do,” Edward says. “You didn’t _touch_ me.” Oswald blushes harshly and walks around Edward, shutting the office door. 

“You were right, perhaps this is a conversation best had at home,” Oswald says. 

“No, let’s talk about it,” Edward says, tears beginning to well in their eyes. “I understand I’m not the ideal partner, and that you’re concerned that being with me publically will tarnish your reputation.”

“Edward—”

“Let me finish,” Edward demands. “I’m not good enough for you, and it’s _killing_ me. You deserve someone you can be seen with in public, someone you don’t have to be afraid to touch, to _love_. I’m not that person. You’re too important to me to trap you in a relationship where you’re afraid to be honest about it. If you want this to be over, just say the word and we can go back to how we were before.” Edward exhales shakily, glad they could finally get everything out there. This choice had been haunting them for weeks, but they loved Oswald. Love meant sacrificing their happiness for his, whatever that might entail. Especially if they were the reason he wasn’t happy. 

“ _Edward_ ,” Oswald says, shuffling forward and throwing himself bodily into Edward, nearly knocking them back before hugging them tightly. “This is just a huge misunderstanding.” Edward blinks. What could they have possibly misunderstood? Oswald was clearly incapable of being with Edward because of the complications they brought into the relationship. Oswald finally pulls back, squeezing and soothing over Edward’s biceps. 

“I thought you didn’t want this to be public knowledge,” Oswald said. “I mean, why would you? You’re so…” He flapped his hand at Edward, like that was supposed to _mean_ something.

“And I’m so…” Oswald continued, making the same gesture at himself. 

“What are you talking about?” Edward asked, brow furrowing. 

“You’re good looking, intelligent, sweet…” Oswald says. Then he waves his hand at himself in the same manner he did earlier. “Look at me. I mean, I could understand if you didn’t want this to be common knowledge. It doesn’t bother me.” Edward gathers Oswald into their arms and hugs him.

“I think you’re _very_ handsome,” Edward says. “Besides, neither of us will ever be models.” Oswald chuckles and holds them. 

“I think you’d have a shot,” Oswald says. “What brought all this on, Edward? You know I love you, I’d never desert you just because it might harm my reputation.” Edward huffed.

“You only touch me when we’re at home or in the car. I tried to hold your hand this morning and you _recoiled_. I was hurt by it,” Edward confesses. There, the pathetic reason they’d been snapping at everyone all day.

“I thought that was an accident,” Oswald said. “I assumed we were keeping this on the down low, but I never asked you about it. We can discuss whether or not we decide to go public later. For now, I want you to know this, Edward.” Oswald reaches up and takes Edward’s face into his hands, gazing up into their eyes. 

“You are more important to me than anything. I love you, and I want to do whatever it takes to make you happy. I have never been ashamed to call you mine. In fact, sometimes I can’t sleep at night with you beside me, because I can’t stop thinking about how I’m the luckiest man alive to be able love you and to have your love in return. Don’t ever doubt how much I _adore_ you, Edward Nygma.” Edward feels tears prickling in their eyes and leans down, kissing Oswald for reassurance, to ground themself in this feeling. Oswald’s touch always keeps them in the moment, brings them down to earth. It’s no different now. 

“I love you, too,” Edward says. “I don’t want to feel like a dirty little secret anymore. I want everyone to know I’m yours, and that you’re mine.”

“I want that as well,” Oswald says, a new glint in his eye, hands possessive on Edward’s hips. They’ve claimed each other in every way but this, that of the public eye.

“I’ll work out the details later. No more hiding,” Edward says, reaching down and taking hold of Oswald’s hand. “No more keeping these from me when you want to touch me.” They kiss Oswald’s palm and release it. Oswald moves it to the back of their neck and tugs them down for a searing kiss. 

“I only want you,” Edward says, gently breaking away. “And I don’t care who knows. I love you, Oswald. You should never feel like you aren’t good enough for me; you’re my _everything_.”

“We’ve both been foolish,” Oswald says, running his hands up and down Edward’s arms. “I am _proud_ to have you by my side, Edward. I didn’t intend to cause you to doubt that. If I had it my way I would always have you on my arm. Every fundraiser, event, and dinner. I don’t want to hide you away. I want to show you off. To show you off and know that when people look at us, they’ll know that I’m the lucky one, and they’ll be jealous that I have you.” Edward finds themself at a loss for words, bending and kissing Oswald’s gently on the lips to express a feeling they currently cannot voice. It’s a feeling of gratitude, and of overwhelming love. A thankfulness so strong Edward finds themself wishing they could thank the machinations of fate itself for bringing Oswald into their life. 

“Let’s go home,” Edward whispers as they end the kiss, eager to get Oswald away from his duties and express how much they love him. 

“We’ve kept our driver waiting,” Oswald says, letting go of Edward momentarily to grab his cane. He puts his arm around Edward’s waist, and Edward switches their briefcase into their left hand, putting an arm across Oswald’s shoulder.

“Is this how you want to do it?” Edward asks. “I could have a more controlled press release, rather than word spreading through our underlings and the journalists who might catch us outside.”

“I’d rather the news spread naturally, as opposed to a manufactured release,” Oswald replies. “This way they’ll see that we don’t feel the relationship is worth commenting on. It just _is._ ” Edward isn’t quite sure they understand, but Oswald is good at reading the public and they trust his decision making skills. 

“If you think that’s best,” Edward says, dropping a kiss atop his head as they make their way through the office door. It’s slow going down the staircase for Oswald’s sake, but for once Edward is able to support him without feeling as though the touch is unwanted in public. They offer Oswald their arm, descending the stairs carefully alongside him. When the pair reach the ground floor Oswald wraps his arm around Edward’s waist once more, holding them tightly against him. Several interns and other city officials have already gone by, but Oswald seems completely unaware of their existence. He only has eyes for Edward. 

“Cameras at three o’clock,” Edward says, smiling at Oswald and casually darting their eyes up to see who’s here this evening. The Gazette and the Daily only, it would seem. 

“I see,” Oswald says, “Ignore them.” The pair reach the car at last. Edward goes to open it, finding themself abruptly spun around by their waist, back pressed against the door.

“What are you doing?” Edward asks, voice a whisper so the press can’t overhear. Already flashes of light from the bulbs on the cameras illuminate the side of Oswald’s face.

“Kiss me,” Oswald says, making a fist around Edward’s tie and pulling them down. Edward connects solidly with Oswald’s lips, immediately parting their own to allow his tongue entrance. Edward can still see the flashes through their closed eyelids, leading them to wonder when exactly they had closed their eyes and ultimately deciding that it doesn’t matter. They wind their arms around Oswald’s shoulders when he releases their tie in favor of gripping their hips, pressing Edward firmly against the car to hold them in place as he ravishes their mouth. Oswald breaks away with a pleased hum, pecking Edward one final time on the lips.

“Think they shot enough?” Oswald asks them coyly. Edward clears their throat.

“Maybe you should kiss me again, just to be sure,” they say, trying to be coquettish in turn. Edward flutters their lashes for added effect, wondering if perhaps they look silly trying. That fear is dismissed when Oswald’s face darkens, moving to whisper into their ear.

“I’m going to kiss you _everywhere_ when we get home,” Oswald vows. Edward shivers, nuzzling into the side of Oswald’s face.

“Then take me home,” they whisper, voice gone dark and husky. Oswald squeezes their hips with a heated look, then steps back, grabbing his cane from where he’d apparently left it leaning against the car. This gives Edward the necessary room to turn around and pull the car door open, ducking quickly inside. Oswald follows, immediately pulling Edward to him and resting a hand on their thigh. 

“Home, sirs?” the driver asks. Edward will have to say something to her about that. Oswald must notice the change in their expression, laying a light kiss on their cheek. 

“Home, please,” he says. That done, Oswald immediately goes about getting an early start on his promise to kiss every inch of Edward’s body. Edward admires a man with ambition, and willingly assents to the endeavor. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love the fluff and my genderqueer child, how 'bout you?


End file.
